


I'll Never Let Go

by ProfessorAce



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF), Titanic (1997)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Titanic, Angst, Death, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Original Character Death(s), Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-03-31 06:00:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3967066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProfessorAce/pseuds/ProfessorAce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel Howell, a struggling artist, sets sail on the world renowned boat the <i> Titanic <i></i></i> in order to head towards America looking for a brighter future. On board he runs into the famous wealthy aristocratic actor, Phillip Lester. Their relationship begins onboard the <i> Titanic <i></i></i>, will it end there as well?</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Never Let Go

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [6* Days of Phan](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3928387) by [phandomlights](https://archiveofourown.org/users/phandomlights/pseuds/phandomlights). 



> Hello! I may base some points of the plot from the movie (Like the opening scene), but most of this is fiction and comes from my own head. I hope you enjoy!
> 
> ~Ace.

"Ha! Looks like you're out of luck, boys!" A tall gruff man slammed his hand of cards on the table. He let out a hearty laugh as smoke escaped his breathe from the cigarette on his lips. 

"Three of a kind!" The man smirked at the boys around him. Three were with him, two were not. "looks like these tickets are mine.... unless?" He looked around at the boys circling the poker table. His confident stare added fear to the few. All of them folded their hands but one. 

"Well, that's quite a hand you got there." The youngest boy tipped his edwardian hat on top of his brunette mop of hair. His warm brown eyes accented his dimpled smirk as he placed his hand upon the table. "...but mine's better." The boy's hand showed a full house, instantly causing the tall man to drop his cigarette.

"What?! You cheated me, boy!" The gruff man quickly stood up, his three other cohorts standing with him, overshadowing the two younger boys. 

"Daaan!" One of the young boys tugged on the sleeves of the other. "What are we going to do?"

The moment was broken when a loud announcement was heard from outside the bar.

"The Titanic leaves in five minutes! The Titanic leaves in five minutes!"

With that, Dan thought quick and in one swift movement, grabbed his bag, the tickets and the prize money from the table, but the three men weren't about to let them go so easily. 

"Run, PJ, Run!" Dan grabbed the collar of his friend and bolted for the door. The large men were yelling after them as they ran faster than they ever have before to their new home aboard the titanic. The ship was impossible to miss next to the doc, but entrance to the ramp leading on it was hidden by the enormous crowd of people waving to everyone on board. Dan and PJ took this as their opportunity to hide. They ran into the crow, bumping through and along everyone else, yelling various versions of, "Excuse me! Pardon me! Excuse me!" 

The four tall men reached the crowd of people, but the scene would be too dangerous to pursue. 

"God Damn it!" The large gruff man threw his hat on the ground in anger. "How could you all let this happen? They bet their bloody tickets for Christ sake! We could have been on that ship!" Their yells and screams were drowned out by the crowd as they made their way back to the bar. 

"Excuse me! I am sorry ma'am. Pardon me! Let me through! PJ we're almost there!" Dan maneuvered through the crowd PJ following right behind. They finally reached the ramp as someone in uniform announced. "All aboard! Last call for passengers on the Titanic!" Dan and PJ ran to the man in uniform, out of breathe and exhausted, their heavy bags in tow. 

"We're here!" Dan breathed heavily as the crew member eyed the two boys. The two boys were a bit unkept and looked as if acquiring these tickets was a difficult task to manage. Dan stood there in tweed trousers and a button up brown shirt, with tan suspenders overtop. His edwardian hat sat loosely upon his head. Pj light tweed trouser and a white button up shirt, his suspenders hung loose aside his hip. 

"Did you two go through security before hand?" The crew member said curiously as he continued to eye and judge the too poor looking boys before him.

"Of course!" Dan lied through his teeth while providing an honest looking smile, giving the man their tickets. The crew member then stepped aside, allowing them entry. Dan cheered with laughter as he darted through the door, immediately running through the hallways of the lower bunkers of the Titanic.

"Oh man, this is glorious! We're the two luckiest sons of bitches on board, you know that?" Dan exclaimed to PJ as he walked ran through the bright cream walls, not caring about the people he bumped into along the way. The two boys quickly found their cramped bedroom, and each laid their respective bags on a bunk bed. Dan was too excited to stay in the room. Before PJ could stop him, Dan ran back out the door and back through the halls of the Titanic. He ran up various flights of stairs before reaching the top deck as he heard bells ringing and people cheering. The bright midday sun and warm sea air made Dan feel more alive than ever before. He continued to run until he reached an edge to the boat, where hundreds of people stood there waving and yelling their goodbyes. Dan began waving too as PJ caught up with him.

"Do you know anyone out there?" PJ said, referring to the crowd of people on land waving back. Dan looked over at PJ and smiled, still waving at the people.

"No, but it's just good to put up a show." Dan smiled at PJ before waving back at the crowd of people, as the boat began to finally set sail, making their way towards America.

\-------------

"Is everything all set?" A very rich looking woman said to a small group of others. She was holding the hand of a tall handsome man, wearing an expensive pair of brown trousers and matching waistcoat.

"Yes, everything is in order, Madam." A servant dressed in suit, bowed and said to the women.

"Good, now would you please leave us alone to explore our room. Thank you." The woman said shooing away the mad as he scurried out the finely carved french door. "Phillip, my dear, isn't our room lovely? We'll have the time of our lives here." The woman smiled as she gently squeezed the mans hand, but his body remained still as he stared out the window.

"Phillip? Phillip are you listening to me?" She nudged the man, shaking him from his thoughts. 

"Wha-huh? Oh um... y-yes, dear. You look lovely." The dark haired man said to his fiancé, his mind clouded from thought. 

"Phillip, I don't want you being distant from me on this trip, you understand?" 

"Oh, yes, Genevieve, I promise I won't be. I'm just a bit tired from boarding and all." Phil let go of Genevieve's hand and begins to walk towards the french doors. "I'm going to clear my head a bit on deck if that's alright... I'll see you at dinner." Phillip quickly left the room, hearing a call from Genevieve from behind him that he chose to ignore. He maneuvered down the hallway quickly before he could be spotted by her. 

Phil's mind was in thousands of different places and none of them were good. He just wanted them out of his head, where they've stayed for months now. Permanently taking residence there. He thought a new place would help, and a few days on sea, but his headaches are almost getting worse. His heart pounds with stress and his head throbs with pain, as he walks up onto the deck of the Titanic. Many people were walking around on either side of him, but he felt more alone than ever. 

His thoughts continue to cloud his mind until he suddenly brought back into reality by being forced into a wall by a passing bystander. He hears the opposing body hit the floor with a thud as well as the rustling of papers flying around. Phil's shoulder is the only part of him to hit the wall before catching himself. He gains back his composure before noticing the scattered papers and leaning down to help the person pick them up. He hears a medium pitched voice say, "I am so sorry! I hope you're not hurt." as the two both begin to pick up the papers. 

"No, no. It's not trouble. It's completely my-" Phil's hand lands itself upon the other boys as they both reach for the same piece of paper. His hand is instantly warmed, sending a small chill down his back. His light blue eyes slowly gaze up at the boy mere inches from him. Quickly, he is met with the most gorgeous pair of brown eyes he has ever seen.

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave feedback and tell me if you'd like to read more! I'd greatly appreciate it!


End file.
